kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Oreisa Clan
Natias and Alira Elba Truthspoken and Thalassa Flamespeaker come from a small village high in the Aspodell mountain range, which is situated on the border of Cheliax. The village, which houses a good many members of the Oreisa family, technically lies within the Chelish border, but most of its inhabitants are either unaware of this fact or choose to disregard it. The village is remote enough that it is typically overlooked by nearby governments, although its obscurity is carefully fostered by the village’s leaders. It is nigh unlikely that a hapless adventurer will come across this small, nameless mountain town. Both of the girls’ parents are still alive, though reaching the end of their long life. Natias Oreisa (TN), their father, is a reclusive magic historian with his own peculiar set of social conventions that he insists the sisters follow. About these, he is very strict, but is otherwise a fairly easy-going person. The girls’ mother, Alira (LN), is the more social of their parents, having managed to secure for herself a high place in the village hierarchy despite the fact that she is a foreigner in town, but she is more rigid and manages the house with an iron grip. This is due in part to the fact that she is an ex-spy, dedicated to keeping the village safe from prying eyes. The organization for which she once worked is now defunct, demolished by an enemy group, officially named the Amalgamated Brotherhood of the Unseen Eyes but more commonly known as the Unseen Brotherhood, from which she now tries to obscure herself. As she ages, her sense of paranoia grows stronger, leading to rather deranged episodes. Elba and Thalassa find their father to be the more approachable parent, although the outside world tends to consider the mother the most likable. Elba and Thalassa affectionately call their father Nate, and refer to their mother as “the mother” when she is not around, and Ma’am when she is. Thalassa allows those to whom she is close to call her Lassa, an affectionate shortening of her full name. Natias and Elba use it almost exclusively, but Alira is more inclined to refer to the girl as Thalassa, and only uses the shorter name in her few affectionate moments. As far as the girls are aware, they have no living relatives on their mother’s side of the family. However, their father is the second oldest of four brothers. Two of his siblings are still alive and have families in town. The second youngest brother, name, was tragically killed as a young adult elf whilst adventuring. The family assumes that he was eaten by a grue. While growing up, the girls always had a cousin or second cousin about. The Oreisa family has long lived in this town, and family lore suggests that they had some part in founding it. Alira's past Alira, whose real name is Ilha name, is the eldest daughter of a wealthy merchant family operating in the Free City of Restov in Brevoy. As a young girl, Ilha was always a bit of a free-thinker, using her quick wit and charm to quickly become a problem child for her wealthy father. Instead of the obedient, quiet daughter he desired, he faced an independent, fiery, and troublesome young girl who just didn't want to adhere to the strict social conventions requisite for a merchant's daughter. When Ilha's younger sister Madeira was born, she was the exact opposite of Ilha, with a temperament much more suited to the everyday life of a merchant's daughter. During her late adolescence, Ilha made the decision to leave her family, cutting off contact and leaving her younger sister Madeira to inherit the family fortune. After a few years and several successful adventures on her own, Ilha was scouted by a spy organization, and she used the opportunity to get as far away from her previous life as possible. The story of what happened between her leaving Brevoy as Ilha and appearing in an obscure village in the Aspodell range as Alira is unclear and has changed many times. The truth is only known to Natias, who was living the life of an eccentric old bachelor until he fell in love with the adventurous new elf, although there are rumors that she worked as a double agent for two different spy organizations and her duplicity was unveiled. Elba and Thalassa Elba is the eldest daughter and is sometimes jealous of her younger sister, Thalassa, who is generally more charismatic and likable. Elba might be described as “bookish” by those who don’t know her very well, but she actually dislikes reading. However, she really enjoys knowing things, and takes pleasure in listening to her father, who is always willing to impart his knowledge. Meanwhile, Thalassa is very persuasive and almost always has companions, despite the fact that she seems rather loopy and strange. She is rather fanatical and devoted to her own philosophies, which are somewhat unorthodox and misunderstood. Thalassa is wholly unaware of Elba’s jealousy, and remains ever affectionate, more or less. Each is likely to jump to the defense of the other at the slightest insult, and the two will always band together against their mother, with whom there is always something to fight about. Elba is generally over-protective of Thalassa, remembering always Thalassa’s close brush with death in her teen years. In Elba’s mind, this event—during which Elba was convinced she was going to lose her baby sister—triggered the mysterious forces which now guide Lassa’s life. Thalassa’s memory of this event is perhaps shaped by the wisdom that she gained when she assumed her life as an oracle; she acknowledges that her path may’ve been set long before the event took place, and that it is impossible to know whether her almost-death is the true cause. After Lassa left the small mountain village to seek her greater path, Elba stuck around for another couple of years, caring for Natias and avoiding her mother. Natias watched his favorite daughter during these years and saw her unhappiness as she longed for the company of her sister, and as she languished in jealousy of her sister’s special fate. About 900 days after Lassa’s departure, Natias confronted Elba and sent her out to discover her own path. He knew of a witch that lived in the gnome colony just farther down the mountain range, and suggested Elba seek her out to apprentice with her. The small size of the gnome buildings encouraged Elba’s natural flexibility to develop, and this flexibility now contributes to her exotic stature. Elba spent many years apprenticing among the gnomes, and occasionally entertained Natias, who constantly worried over his oldest daughter. She remained unceasingly faithful in writing to her sister. Once or twice, Lassa made the journey to see Elba, and Elba dutifully returned the favor. Their relationship never lessened, though it changed because of the distance. In time, Elba grew close to her mentor, a wizened old gnome woman named Tris, who thoroughly instructed Elba in the ways of the witch. It was during her time with Tris that Elba found the orphaned Temi and performed the ritual to make him her familiar. One day as Elba was out collecting herbs, she was caught unawares by a cohort of young elves dressed all in black. They quickly disabled her, taking her only weapon (a small knife used for deboning fish), and introduced themselves as members of the Unseen Brotherhood. The elves revealed that they had intercepted one of Elba’s letters to Lassa, in which she mentioned The Mother, and were able to trace Elba back to the gnome colony. Through carefully phrasing her questions, Elba learned that the elves did not as of yet know where Nate and The Mother were, and had not discovered her home village. They also, apparently, did not know that she had been apprenticed to a witch. Elba used her magic to charm them and escaped. She flew back to the gnome colony to gather her things and tell Tris what had happened. She relayed a coded message to her father using magic, and quickly left town. Elba spent the next few years wandering, never staying in one place for very long in order to throw the Unseen Brotherhood off her trail. She refrained from contacting Lassa or Nate, and especially tried to erase any trace of her connection to The Mother. It was during these years of wandering that Elba found her way to the town of Boatmurdered, where she hired herself on to a team of adventurers, and eventually formed a spy organization for the kingdom of Xanadu. Category:Player Characters